


Moment Lost in Time

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Edelgard gets caught painting by her crush.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Moment Lost in Time

Being an Emperor is stressful, but Edelgard is used to it. She had many years that lived up to this moment and Fodlan was all within her reach. 

That being said she also liked to have her own downtime. Everyone had their own hobbies, even someone with a high status like herself.

Hubert had coffee, Ferdinand had tea, and her? Painting is what relieved her of stress.

..Even if she was pretty terrible at it.

It's worth the effort, right? Probably, and it's not like she was planning on showing anyone either. It'd be a secret hobby in which only she would know about. 

Just like how Bernadetta had a list of hobbies, but wasn't too keen on sharing or talking about them.

Maybe they were birds of a feather. 

She found that the best time to paint was late at night when everyone was in their own rooms, blissfully unaware that their leader was spending time painting rather than sleeping.

Another reason as to why they didn't need to know. Plus she doesn't need Ferdinand on her case over something so trivial.

Her current piece of work was coming out nicely. Mixes of black, green, red and white covered the canvas. Her finger tips had a hint of orange on them as she was currently working on the background. A lovely sunset to capture the whole painting.

..Which fit nicely for her and Byleth in the picture. 

It was merely a silly crush, but one day she hoped her picture would mirror life. Looking down on Fodlan with someone she trusts with her life..

That's the perfect future for her.

"Edelgard?"

The muffled sound of Byleth's voice outside her door had her letting out a shrill scream and to make matters worse Byleth flung the door open at the sound of her distress.

Which was really just her being flustered and panicky.

Oh no. 

This was payback from the Goddess, wasn't it?

"W-why are you still up?" Edelgard mentally cursed for her stutter and stood completely still in front of her canvas. In the mix of the chaos she had dropped her paint on the floor and mourned at the loss of it and the new stains that would definitely be noticeable.

Fantastic.

"You seemed stressed today after the battle at Gronder Field and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Ah, of course. It was hard hiding her displeasure of fighting old classmates, but what's done is done.

Still sweet of Byleth to check up on her, even if it did cost her a good amount of paint.

And knowing she'd personally see her _may_ have left her chest fluttering. Just a little bit.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm fine, really." She really, _really_ hoped Byleth would get the hint and leave. It was awkward enough just.. Standing there. 

But of course Byleth had to make it much more difficult than it needed to be. Any other time she would have jumped at the chance to spend one on one time with her, but now? 

She'd probably die of embarrassment if it was possible.

"Are you sure?" Edelgard went stiff as a board upon Byleth resting the back of her hand against her forehead. _Why was this happening?_ "You're awfully warm."

"Just stuffy in here," Edelgard gently removed her hand and awkwardly placed her hands on Byleth's shoulders, _desperately_ wanting her out of the room. "Better rest for tomorrow, good—"

"Is that a painting?"

As if the world came crashing down around her, Edelgard had to make herself remember to do something so small as to _breathe_ over a simple question.

Except Byleth was already past her, a hand under her chin as she stared thoughtfully at the painting. Or was that a look of judgement? 

Honestly it was hard to tell _what_ Byleth was thinking most of the time.

"Is that.. Greenish blob me?" A _blob._ This most definitely was punishment for defying the Gods.

Edelgard had to refrain from dropping her head and instead sighed. "..Yes. That happens to be you."

"And is that—"

_"Yes,_ that red blob is me." Edelgard quickly hissed out, face redder than the supposed blob on her painting. 

This was a terrible day and now it was a terrible night. Maybe she deserved this.

She wanted to think how at least it wasn't anyone else in the army, but her _crush_ finding out? 

Absolutely mortifying.

"Are we holding hands?" The hint of amusement in her tone only made Edelgard want to never leave her room. Then her and Bernadetta really would be birds of a feather. 

It also made her never forget to actually lock her own door. Experience was the worst kind of a teacher right now.

"I think it's cute." 

When Byleth turned to her with the gentlest smile it made Edelgard forget every ounce of embarrassment that she was wallowing in.

Was this not payback and instead a gift for the burdens she had to carry?

Every part of her felt.. Relieved now? Byleth was actually _praising_ her and her art! 

"We can't watch the sunrise right now, but would you like to indulge me with some stargazing?" 

What an offer she couldn't refuse.

"I'd love that."

Warmth bloomed in her the moment Byleth took her hand and guided her out the door; painting now forgotten but something she'd always make sure to cherish.

At least it was no longer embarrassing to look at.

Mostly, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> aka Edelgard gets gay panic, but everything turns out okay. Aaa this might be kinda ooc, but this was written for my best friend Min for her birthday! Hope you have a great birthday Min!! <333
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
